Never Forgotten
by fallenrouge
Summary: When Angel and Faith end up talking to one another once again. But this time she gets to work at Wolfram and Hart...


[-Never Forgotten-] -A tall shadowy figure walks down an alleyway, the shoulders held to the side, strong hands in the long dusters pockets and doesn't lean but stands straight as the person walks slowly. Very few sounds escape from the man's mouth or the hard sounds from the shoes he wears, something is hidden from sight though. The tall man doesn't speak much but is often seen saving a life from some night creature, it isn't certain but this man is never seen in the daylight. Could he be just like the ones he destroys at night? But if he is why would he destroy his own kind, it seems a binding has held him down from all of the lust of the hunt.  
  
He isn't like the day walkers; this man is always out at night but is constantly hunted by some other evil that wants to hunt him down. The man hates to be stalked but knows someone is following him this night but doesn't know if it is human or creature. Soon he wants to find out who or what this one following him is; his thoughts were occupied to the stalker but quickly changed it to another thought. He didn't quicken his pace nor did he slow, his pace was kept the same because he didn't worry. Although it sounds like he doesn't worry but about everyday he worries about something, it seems something is keeping him occupied from everything. He finds a night creature now that is hurting an innocent and quickly pulls it away from the girl. As it staggers back the man runs towards it and quickly starts to punch it, after a fight between the both of them the tall man finally finishes it with a wooden object. He walks through the dust from in front of him and nods hearing the girl's thank you as he continues on the prowl for anything else that would be out this late.  
  
When he knows that he is out of view from any sight he runs into the dead end of the alley and jumps from wall to wall reaching the top. He walks on top of the buildings as he reaches his own building and jumps down to the balcony walking into his office. The mans name was Angel as you could now see from the name on the desk, he hadn't noticed that but he didn't bother with it. Angel hung his long duster up on the coat rack as he took a deep breath, he didn't feel tired but you could see it in his eyes if you were there with him. He didn't want any human to get hurt because he wasn't on the prowl for some reason, all of his co-workers told him to take a few days off and that they would take care of it for him. Angel hated to be told to do things although he always gave his co-workers orders; he walked over to his desk and went behind it sitting down. He leaned back in the comfortable chair putting his right elbow on the arm of it, his hand under his chin and closed his eyes to see if he could get some rest before the sunlight came up. The widows were tinted so none of the sunlight could hit him but he was really hoping that the team wouldn't come in and wake him.  
  
The sun has now come up and the rays bounce off the tinted windows and back to the grounds of Los Angeles. He had not woken and didn't plan to wake since he was so tired and busy all the time. A team member walked into the office and was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth seeing that Angel was finally getting some rest. She stood there watching for a moment when two other members of the team started talking and she shushed them as she walked out of the room closing the doors behind her. Angel shifted one of his legs over the other getting comfortable in the soft chair, he was soundlessly asleep and was proud that no one woke him. It was quiet in the room and outside the office of his, the whole team smiled. They all walked off, they wanted to talk to him but heard that he was sleeping and were glad to know that he was finally getting some rest.  
  
After a couple of hours Angel found himself sitting up straight in the chair. He stretched his arms, and got up to stretch his legs from sitting there so long. Angel walked back over to the desk pushing a small button on the phone getting something to wake him up which was pig blood because he is a soulled creature. He didn't care for human blood, since he had been soulled and cared forever since he was able to find someone in California but now that he is in Los Angeles he only has the investigation team with him. The assistant brought in his coffee cup with the pig blood in it and of course she was one to but not soulled like he was. He took a sip after the assistant left the office and sat down at the desk setting his hand on his forehead, he seemed to be troubled.  
  
Soon his secretary came in, in her own sometimes creepy way without making a sound. He was looking down at the papers on his desk when she came and slammed her hands on his desk. Angel flung up his head seeing her in front of him, he had no idea why she did that and that was not the real wake up call he needed. "Time to stay awake Angel, you got a whole place to keep in line" his secretary Sara said leaning on the desk where she slammed onto. Angel nodded, but instead of getting up to walk around he rubbed his eyes. She tilted her head, "what's wrong Angel?" He looked back up to her setting one of his hands on the desk, "I'm fine Sara, nothing is wrong except for this darn headache and tiredness". Sara got off the desk and smiled at him, "That's good, well not the headache and tiredness part" she said turning around getting mad at herself for doing that again.  
  
The little talk turned out to remind him of something and didn't mention it; she acted like someone he knew a long time ago. Sara moved over to the side of the desk sitting on the corner of it. Angel looked over to her for a moment when a few investigation members popped in automatically without warning. He should have known that they were coming since Sara always sat on the corner of his desk if someone was going to come into his office. Eve the first one who walked in gave him a smile as Gunn just nodded trying to act the usual way he did when he entered his bosses office. Sara nodded to the both of them and Angel was a little confused from all the constant nodding.  
  
"Angel..."Eve said, she really didn't want to say anything to hurt him but let Gunn finish it for her. "Angel, your slayer is dieing" he said quickly as he leaned on the wall and looked to the ground. Angel quickly stood up, "What do you mean is Faith alright?" Gunn didn't move his focus from the floor and Eve looked to the floor after looking to him, he could feel something wasn't right and this was not what he was thinking it was. Sara looked to the floor but looked back to Angel quickly, "Sorry to say but someone shot her twice when she was trying to save someone". He looked to her very worried, he didn't know what to do. This was hard enough for him right now and he hoped that she would be able to survive since she had quick healing but what if that wasn't enough? Angel grabbed his coat from the rack and got to the door, "Sara where is she?" he asked waiting for a quick answer. "The hospital" Sara answered, he left the building to the garage and got into the dark tinted silver corvette and headed to the hospital.  
  
Angel soon reached the hospital and rushed in getting to the counter quickly as he asked, "Where is Faith Davidson?" she told him "Down the hall to the left in room 213". He quickly nodded and walked through the hall dodging through the bunch of doctors in the hall. Angel reached room 213; he slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside seeing Faith laying on the bed with the cords keeping the signs of her pulse. The doctor told him that she would be fine but would have to stay in the hospital for a week or so, but when she left he knew that Faith would be better faster than that. Faith came into focus a little and saw Angel standing by the bed as she smiled. She could feel him in the room at the time because of the whole slayer package that was still a mystery even to her.  
  
Angel walked over to the bedside and sat down in the chair next to her then grabbing her hand softly and firmly so he wouldn't hurt her. She clenched her fingers around his hand firmly with what little grip she had for now since she lost a lot of blood when she was shot and was lucky to survive without the bullets hitting any severe organs. It was quite unusual to see him with Faith like this but so many times together made the connection through every single similarity they shared. Although this might be strange and weird for the team to see if they were there that they wouldn't understand any connection that they shared throughout their lifetime that they had.  
  
After a few days she was able to start walking again and use her muscles that were severely torn from the two bullets in her leg, and side. He walked beside her to make sure she wouldn't fall and when they reached the door he helped her in for what was soon going to not be needed later on. Angel drove the corvette back to the Wolfram and Heart building taking her to the office with her room just behind it so she could rest but she insisted that she should help them out with a few things. "Faith you need rest, the doctor said that you should rest for a while even if you got out before you were supposed to" Angel told her as she slowly and quite unsteadily walked towards the door to the her bedroom, she didn't need to be told so many times to do what she knew was to be done.  
  
A few hours past now as Faith went to sleep, she's awake now taking a little tour around the building that was still a bit new to her. Angel could sense that she was awake and walked downstairs from the top room and only room that was on the top of the building. He ran into her on accident since the co-workers were up and about the building. "Sorry Faith I didn't mean to run into you" he said quickly and she smiled, "Its okay Angel, and thank you for being there for me if I didn't make it" her smile faded. "Faith, I know you could pull through this and look you did," he said to her. Faith nodded and walked slowly back to her office, the floor before Angel's, and plopped into the large comfortable couch at the side of the room.  
  
After dodging through all the co-workers he finally reached Faiths office, he felt that he said or did something to upset her and he really hated to do that to someone. Faith put her arms at the back of her head and one of her legs over the other as she stared up at the ceiling. "Faith is something wrong?" he asked softly, she kept her gaze on the ceiling but answered his question. "Nothings wrong Angel, just really worn out from being in the hospital". Angel nodded as he walked over to the front of her, "Well you really don't look alright to me Faith". She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment and looked up to him in front of her, "Angel, really I'm fine alright". Faith stood up only a few feet away from him and slid her hands into her jean jackets pockets as she smiled walking over to her desk.  
  
"Darn, a whole lot of paper work. Since I've been out work has been piling up" she said aloud falling backwards into the chair, she was so worn out and she hated paper work. Faith sat up in the chair and put her feet on the desk as she grabbed the papers. She started going through them when Angel walked over taking the papers from her, "What gives Angel?" "You need to rest and I'll take care of this for you, because I sense that your tired and worn out" he said leaning on the edge of the desk. She put her feet down off the desk and looked to him face to face. "Angel, I can take care of myself and you need to stop with all the care ness towards me" but she then leaned back into the chair.  
  
Angel growled, he really hated to be talked to like that. He settled down and stood back up off the desk as he started to head for the door. "Angel come on, if you really hate this that much why don't you fight me. It would get you in shape along with me". He stopped and looked back to her, "If you want to, go ahead and make the first move slayer" he said with a smirk as he used the term of what a vampire would use against her. She stood up and walked around the desk to the front of him, Faith threw a punch and Angel quickly moved to the side dodging it. He wanted her to go ahead with all the punches and kicks so he could get a whole lot better at dodging them. Faith now was getting tired of the way he was acting and started to go faster to se if he could keep up, but unfortunately it wasn't a complete successful move. She knew a vampire not even Angel could dodge this, she jumped in the air and threw a back kick which sent him flying into the beam in the room.  
  
After this little competition between them, they had to stop because they knew that they couldn't keep going for long. Angel sat on the comfortable couch on the left side of the room and Faith walked over to him sitting next to Angel. "That was fun, but probably not for you" she said with a smile. He looked over to Faith and gave a half smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine and that was fun" he said as leaned further into the couch looking up to the ceiling. Faith watched him for a moment and couldn't help but lean on his shoulder for comfort, she had known him for too long and cared for him a lot since they started to get help from each other. Angel looked down to her for a moment as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder keeping her there.  
  
When they woke from resting on the couch, Angel unwrapped his arm around Faiths shoulder when she got up from the couch and walked out the office's door. He watched her walk out through the large doors and got up himself as he stood beside her for a moment then walked down the stairs. "Hey Angel wait up" Faith said as she got half way down the stairs and jumped over the side landing on her feet without falling. "You want to come with me to help someone from a vamp? Since we did sleep off the whole day" he asked looking in front of him to where Faith landed, "Sure, I'm full of energy that needs to be burned" she said with a smile as she turned and headed for the front door. Angel soon followed after her as they headed through the sidewalks to a few alleyways that would be full of vampires or demons.  
  
They found a group of teens walking down an alley, "Angel, a real person would be smart not to go down there," Faith said looking up to Angel and down the alley. "Yea, your right this is quite unusual" Angel said as he started to head down and Faith followed him to help out since she offered to. The teens turned around and faced them but their face was vamped as they started to run towards them fast and very swiftly. "Show time" Faith said quickly as she pulled out her stake behind her coat, and Angel nodded changing to his game face as he started charging towards them. She shrugged as she followed, knocking the first one down that headed for her. Faith was used to this and loved it a lot. A few others came up behind her but Angel knocked one of them off of her and Faith quickly staked the other one as the other stood up. She was watching Angel as the one she knocked down came up behind her and she pulled out her dagger as she swung around slicing the head off. Her hair fell in her face as she regained her balance from the spin back.  
  
Angel took out the last one of the vampires after Faith and turned to her seeing her stand there with the dagger in her hands. "I can't hold on to this anymore Angel, it does come in handy but it brings way to many memories when I was dark" Faith said as she was about to drop the dagger but something held her back as she put it in her coat. Faith looked to the ground covering her face with her hands. Angel walked over to her side quickly holding onto her shoulders, "Faith its okay, you were able to get through it and I know you wont give in to it" she uncovered her face as she looked up to Angel and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Angel, I wouldn't have gone on the path to redemption without your help and as long as you're here I wont lose hope" she said under her tears that soon washed away from the oncoming rain. Angel hugged her back and they let go, as they knew they had to get out of the rain.  
  
Faith put her hand through her hair to put it back from the rain that washed it down. She hadn't liked rain that much and it never seemed like she could escape from it, and the hidden feelings of being forgotten all along made it worse. Angel followed soon after her as he stood behind her sensing pain in Faith and yes since he was creature he could sense everything within one he really knew. "Faith" he said but stopped, she turned around looking up to his face. "What is it Angel?" she asked waiting an answer, "Are you okay? You really are acting tense and troubled by something. She listened to his words but turned away as she walked over to the mirror in the office, she couldn't see his reflection but to her she was starting to get used to it.  
  
She turned back to him from the other side of the room, he came closer he was too worried and cared for her too much to stay back. "Angel...it just seems...that were ever I go people and friends have forgotten about me" Faith said as she walked over to the couch beside her, sitting down and putting her hands on her knees, hands on her face as she started to cry again. The words that came from Faiths mouth felt like a stake to his heart, but he slowly walked over to Faith and knelt down in front of her setting his hands on her shoulders once again. Faith fell to the floor in front of him as she hid her face from view into his chest, she couldn't stand the thought of living like this and losing Angel to from everything that he did for her. "Faith, its okay. I'm here and I wont let you ever be forgotten" he told her as he held her in a hug, he really wouldn't forget her ever in his lifetime. She stayed where she was and held onto him like something was going to happen right then but she wouldn't let him go for the scarceness of losing him forever.  
  
A few minutes or maybe even hours as they sat there in the half part of the room, they were sitting there for a long period of time it seemed and yet it looked like they were there for only a few minutes. It was longer to them, it felt like days and months flew by them as they sat there not moving. Faith must have fallen asleep on Angel from being worn or even possibly torn inside from everything she had to face that day. Angel felt her sleep but just moments ago and chose not to move because he did not want to wake her; she needed the sleep from her pain. She shifted in Angel's arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck holding onto him.  
  
Angel decided she needed to be put into her bed so she could get some better rest; he gently picked her up from her position and slowly carried her to her bedroom so she could sleep on something comfortable. He wasn't sure why she always fell to sleep on him when these things happened but he knew he was helping her and that was the gratitude that he needed from her to know that he was helping. As he set her down on the large bed in her room, he had carefully pulled her arms over his neck to set her down off from him. As he put her down she shifted once again in her sleep, he was hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare that she would often get at night when her watcher died in front of her or other things that she told him. He left the room after putting the sheets over her and taking her coat he put the coat on the rack as he was to tired to walk back to his office, but Angel slept on the other couch that was longer than the other.- 


End file.
